


Just hold my hand, I won't let you slip

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [6]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M, Human AU, I know nothing about skating rinks, Plato is a human diaster, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Plato doesn't know how to ice skate. So when Victoria takes him to an ice skating rink to join her friends in a yearly tradition, he stays on the sidelines. But what happens when Victoria sees him sitting on the bleachers instead of skating?
Relationships: Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just hold my hand, I won't let you slip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I just really wanted to write something with Plato and Victoria and this came about. Plato is an awkward person and never wanted to embarrass his confident girlfriend. But Victoria is an amazing girlfriend and knows something is wrong.  
> I want to point out that I know nothing about skating rinks and what I do know comes from movies and tv. Let's just pretend this is how it works. This is also relatively short.  
> Enjoy!

“Come on Plato! Everyone’s already at the rink!” Victoria’s sweet sweet voice urged her boyfriend. 

It’s been a tradition between Victoria’s circle of friends since they were kids. She wanted to share that tradition with Plato.

Unfortunately for Victoria, she hadn't taken the chance to see the scared expression on Plato’s usually cheery face.

Plato was terrified to be on the ice. When he was a kid, he and Alonzo tried to ice skate and he immediately fell flat on his face. The rest of the day was spent in the hospital with a broken nose. Ever since then, he’s stayed away from any type of skating rink.

“Right.” But Plato wasn’t so sure. His voice shook and he hoped Victoria could tell. While he didn't want to ruin this day for Victoria. He knew how much it meant for her to include him in this. Even if he didn't want anything to do with it. 

As they neared the entrance, Victoria grabbed Plato’s hand and smiled. This was going to be fun.

The first thing Plato noticed when they actually entered the ice rink was the cold. He couldn't remember the last time he felt the cold. Or at least this cold. 

After they got their skates from the rental area, they met up with Victoria’s friends. 

To Plato, they were all so happy and seemed as though this came easily to them. 

As soon as they were acquainted with each other, everyone got on the rink. Everyone but Plato. He stayed on the sidelines and sat on the benches watching as everyone else skated by. 

After a while, Victoria noticed her boyfriend stayed on the sidelines rather than being on the ice with the rest of them. She told her friends to keep going as she skated towards Plato.

“Plato are you okay?” She put her skate guards and took a teat next to Plato.

“I’m fine.” He gave her an impossible look. “Why aren’t you out there?”

Victoria couldn’t figure it out. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. You aren’t skating with us.” There was concern in her voice. Then an idea popped into her head.

“Do you not know how to ice skate?”

Plato turned away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “No….”

Victoria stood up and held out her hand for Plato to take.

“What are you doing?” Plato asked his girlfriend.

Victoria tried not to roll her eyes but smiled instead. “Just hold my hand, I won’t let you slip.”

Plato took her hand and followed her onto the rink. Hopefully, he won’t fall for if he fell, she would fall with him

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can tell was a bit tired when I typed this up. But thanks for reading I really appreciate it.  
> Poor Plato though. But good thing he has Victoria. I feel like I'm writing ideas with these stories now. First the spiked eggnog, then how Jerrie got tangled in the lights, and now how Plato broke his nose attempting to ice skate.  
> I'm rambling. I'll stop now.


End file.
